


i'll be here for you, i promise

by alex_the_plant30



Series: eboys oneshots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_the_plant30/pseuds/alex_the_plant30
Summary: !trigger warning! don't read if you are uncomfortable with panic attacks and anxiety.-alex is mentally unstable. he's always had anxiety but only recently it's been getting worse. frequent panic attacks, increased shaking and trembling, hyperventilation. he's been able to hide it for about a month before james finds him in the bathroom. the other boys work together to find out the reason why alex had been acting like how he had and how they can help him.-"don't worry alex. we'll help you, okay?"
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/James Marriott, Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney/James Marriott, George Andrew/James Marriott, George Andrew/Will Lenney, Will Lenney/James Marriott
Series: eboys oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	i'll be here for you, i promise

**Author's Note:**

> might make this into a oneshot book (is that what you call it here? i just moved over from wattpad)
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!!

alex was in the bathroom, on the edge of the toilet seat. he was hyperventilating again. it had only been a few hours since his last panic attack. he had stuffed his hoodie sleeve into his mouth to muffle his whimpers. 

“alex? alex!? where are you, babe?” he heard james call out from the corridor. he completely froze, his shaking coming to a complete stop. “alex? you in the bathroom? you’ve been in there for a while now. are you alright?”

alex couldn’t move or say anything. he just sat there. staring at the door, with wide and glossy eyes. 

“alex, i’m coming in, okay?” alex just sniffled. james opened the door, eyes immediately landing on alex. he looked away, pulling out a sleeve from his mouth and using the other to wipe his eyes. 

“oh alex… come here, babe.” james sighed, stepping closer to alex and holding out his arms. alex let out a sob before he fell into james’ arms. 

“sh, i’m here. let it out.” james cooed, rubbing his hand up and down alex’s back, trying to sooth the boy. 

“james? what’s-” will said, poking his head past the door. james turned his head, putting a finger to his lips to tell him to be quiet. will’s eyes fell to alex who now had his face buried in james’ chest. he mouthed a simple ‘oh’ to james before disappearing back to the living room, where george was watching an episode of the office. 

“where’s james?” george asked, as will sat down next to him on the sofa.   
“in the loo, with alex. poor lad was cryin’. left them incase i said anything to make him feel worse.” george hummed, resting his head on will’s shoulder.  
“d’you know why? or is he gonna tell us later?”  
“dunno. james’ll take care of him, i s’pose.”  
“let’s make ‘em something then. james and alex.” george mumbled, closing his eyes. will nodded.   
“later.”

-

alex’s legs couldn’t hold him up anymore. his body began to slip against james’, too weak to pull himself up. james noticed this and held onto the back of alex’s thighs, pulling them up to wrap his legs around his waist. alex’s crying had calmed down to sniffles and hiccups. he wrapped his arms around james’ neck, pulling himself a little closer to james, seeking the comfort he needed. james walked to the boys’ shared bedroom, laying alex down on the bed gently, giving him his pillow to cuddle up to until her got back. 

“is he alright, james?” will spoke when james walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water for alex.   
“i’m not sure. he’s stopped crying so that’s good, i guess. i’m gonna go back to take a nap with him if he wants. you lads wanna join?” james asked, carrying the glass back to their bedroom.   
“alright. we’ll be there in a minute.” will said, turning back to george. 

“c’mon big man. let’s go sleep with james and alex, ‘kay?” will cooed, shaking george awake.   
“ugh, no” george grumbled, stretching out the ‘o’. will sighed, picking up the smaller boy by the armpits and carrying him like a baby. 

will turned the corner to their bedroom, stopping for a moment to look at his two boyfriends, cuddled up to each other in the middle of their king-sized bed. he stepped closer to their bed, attempting to put george down, but he wouldn’t let go. will chuckled and crawled next to george, who was next to alex. 

“will? finally decided to join us?”  
“yup. george is tired too.”

james’ arm was curled around alex’s waist, rubbing at the soft skin on his hip. alex had slipped out of sleep just a little, opening his eyes to see george’s sleeping face a few inches from his. he smiled softly, reaching a hand up to caress george’s chest. james and will cooed at the boy, making his flush red. will’s right arm was draped over and resting on george’s tummy, and his left was resting under his head, reaching over to james’ hair, tugging at it gently. 

“i love you guys.” alex mumbled as he drifted back to sleep.  
“love you too, alex.” james and will said at the same time.   
“lobe ‘ou two, awex.” george grumbled again, still half asleep.


End file.
